Patch Notes 1.2.88
I. New and Revamped Heroes Hell Knight - Leomord 599 Diamonds | 32,000 BP. Launch week 30% Diamonds discount. Hero Specialty: A charge fighter who can ride a mount and attack while moving, giving him great movement speed. Human Form: Skill 1 : Momentum — Leomord immediately gains a shield and can charge his attack. He then deals Physical Damage to enemy units and slows them, within the damage area. The longer Leomord charges this skill, the higher its damage. Any actions that interrupt Leomord's charge automatically triggers the attack. Skill 2 : Assault — Leomord quickly travels in a square shape, dealing Physical Damage to enemies near his path and destination. Also, slows enemy units. Ultimate : Steed — Leomord calls for Barbiel, his steed. to rush into the battlefield. Barbiel deals Physical Damage to enemy units in his path, slowing them in the process. If Barbiel comes in contact with Leomord, they will enter a mounted state. While in a mounted state, Leomord gains a whole new set of skills. Leomord's can use basic attacks within a circular area, even while moving. Additionally, Leomord increases his movement speed and physical/magical defense. Mounted State: Skill 1 : Stomp — Barbiel leaps forward, dealing Physical Damage to enemy units in the area where he lands. slowing them in the process. Skill 2 : Charge — Barbiel charges forward and knocks back all enemies in the lane. Deals Physical Damage. Passive: Oath Keeper — Leomord's basic attacks will deal guaranteed burst damage if there is a nearby enemy hero with below a certain percentage of HP. II. Weekly Free Heroes Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check Server Time - 06/29/2018 05:00:00 to 07/06/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Karina, Akai, Minotaur, Kagura, Alpha, Estes, Aurora & Zhask. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Hayabusa, Chou, Johnson, Roger, Harley & Angela. Server Time - 07/06/2018 05:00:00 to 07/13/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Franco, Hayabusa, Kagura, Vi Sun-Shin, Cyclops, Grock, Vexana & Lancelot. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Lolita, Irithel, Helcurt. Pharsa, Lesley & Jawhead. Server Time - 07/13/2018 05:00:00 to 07/20/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Akai, Bane, Clint, Hayabusa, Hilda, Karrie, Grock & Argus. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Kagura, Ruby, Lancelot, Aurora, Diggie & Hylos. Server Time - 07/20/2018 05:00:00 to 07/27/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Karina, Bruno, Cyclops, Estes, Lapu Lapu, Gatotkaca, Harley & Helcurt. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Karrie, Alpha, Moskov, Hilda, Roger, Gusion. New Skins # Bruno - Street Soccer Skin: Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount, Available June 28th (Server Time). III. Hero Adjustments Null(name not specified yet will update when available) * Adjusted HP growth to 158.5 from 147.5 * Adjusted basic attack's damage area by 0.2 Gord * Mystic Gush: Adjusted basic damage to 170/210/250 from 190/235/280. * Increased the speed of changing the beam's direction. Minotaur * Minoan Fury: Minotaur now is slowed when charging this skill. Claude * Open Fire: Changed skill's name to Duet. Hayabusa * Quad Shadow: Adjusted CD to 17-12 seconds from 16-11 seconds. * Slightly reduced base regeneration speed. Aldous * Increased attack growth by 1 point. Karrie * Adjusted basic HP to 2578 from 2498. Balmond * Adjusted HP to 246 from 239 * Adjusted HP growth to 172.5 from 154.5 * Improved all hero origin stories and added paragraph spacing. IV. Battlefield Equipment: a. New Equipment Item * Twilight Armor: Raises maximum values for HP, mana, and HP regeneration. Price: 2260 Passive — Defiance: After taking 900 points of physical damage, the hero will not take over 900 points of physical damage for 5 seconds. CD is 5 seconds. * Golden Staff: Raises physical damage and attack speed. Price: 2300 Passive — Swift : Every 1% of critical attack rate will add 1% of attack speed. Passive — Endless Strike: When the effects of Endless Strike reaches 2 stacks. the effects of the next basic attack will be triggered three times. * Spirit Scroll: Adds 10 points of magic damage. Price: 500 Passive — Soul Steal: Eliminating heroes yields 5 Soul Stacks, assists yields 3 stacks. Every 15 soul stacks converts to an added 25 points of magic damage, up to 50. * Soul Scroll: Adds 10 points of magic damage, 15 points of magic penetration. Obtained through Spirit Scroll. Price: 1500 Passive — Soul Steal: Eliminating heroes yields 5 Soul Stacks, assists yields 3 stacks. Every 15 soul stacks converts to an added 25 points of magic damage, up to 100. * Demon Shoes: Increases hero's mana regeneration and movement speed. Price: 720 Passive — Mysticism: Eliminating enemy heroes and assists raises hero's mana regeneration by 10%, while eliminating minions regenerates 4% of the hero's mana. b. Revamped Equipment Items: * Wings of the Apocalypse Queen: Reduces damage taken by 50% when health is less than 40% and increases hero's life steal by 30%. Effect lasts 5 seconds. Cool Down is 50 seconds. * Concentrated Energy: Adjusted spell vamp to 25% from 30%. Changed build map. Price is unchanged. c. Removed Equipment Items: * Disaster Truncheon * Bloodthirsty King * Ancient Ghostatue * Boots of Tranquility * Heart of Steel V, New Events & Features * Welcome returning players! We have prepared a special gift to our returning players. Partake in events to earn bonus prizes! * Survival Mode Adjustments # Increased player capacity to 99 players # Improved the aesthetics of loading screen # Fixed an issue where players could still use basic attacks despite appearing to be eliminated # Fixed an issue where a special object appears incorrectly # Fixed an issue where some items would appear incorrectly when dropped. # Improved the aesthetics of post-match sharing screen and resolved an issue where player's rank was incorrect. # Temporarily disabled the function to move the camera angle until further improvements. * MSC Tournament Coming on June 23th Purchase the MSC Avatar Border during the tournament and participate in result guessing to earn a permanent tournament avatar border and the Space Explorer Skin - Jawhead * 30% Discount Available on June 23th Server Time: ** Angela ** Roger ** Gatotkaca ** Aurora ** Hayabusa * Battle Effects: All-new Japanese Style Battle Alert Frame, called Shrine. Please stay tuned for in-game events. VI. System Adjustments # Created a special badge for players who acquired Gord's Conquerer skin. (Visible in top-right corner of player profile) # Refined the UI for the game's primary interface. # Collect & Exchange Event now features the option to remind players to exchange for prizes. Players can now select reminders for all prizes. If they deselect reminders for prizes, they will not receive a reminder. # Activity of group members can now be seen # Group activity score can now raise group level. Active players will raise their groups level. Groups can have more members as its level rises. Please read the Group Rules for more information. # Added function to invite players who played in recent matches to lobby. # Improved the Champion Event: Players username will display the country the wish to support, under the following situations: ## within public chat and group chat ## within a lobby ## pre-match loading screen VII. Bug Fixes # Resolved an issue with the Preparation section's Embleme page sometimes overlays with another screen. # Fixed an issue where solo players would be erroneously considered as disconnected by the system in Custom Mode. # Fixed an issue where the system would delete season prizes in player's inbox. # Fixed an issue in draft pick, where team pick feature lead to the selection of too many heroes. Category:Patch Notes